


Five Times Cas Cooked for Dean

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: And one time Dean cooked for Cas.Sequel to "Five Time Cas Made Dean Crash"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Five Times Cas Cooked for Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing was created by angel-of-humanity!
> 
> She co-wrote a part of this!

1.

Cursing and sucking on his finger, Castiel grabbed the oven mitt from the countertop and slipped his uninjured hand inside. He pulled the tray from the oven and put it on the thick red cutting board that was placed carefully on the stove top.

Sighing, he pulled the mitt off and looked at the pigs in a blanket laid out in four rows of five in front of him. They looked and smelled fine, but he was hesitant to taste them.

"I fucked them up," he muttered. "I just know it." 

The sliding glass door that led to the backyard whooshed open, and his sister, Anael, walked in. There was a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She had the drink cooler held loosely in her hand.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothin'," she responded happily as she opened up the fridge, causing a wave of cold air to ghost over Cas's naked chest. She started shoving soda and beer cans into the cooler. "Can't I be in a good mood?"

Cas shrugged, even though Anael was facing away from him. "I guess you're allowed. I'm assuming Spruce really likes that red string you call a bathing suit."

"Very much so," she singsonged. She turned around to face him. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Castiel gestured at the tray. "They're for my- for Dean. He likes them." Anael came over and reached for one. Cas smacked her hand. "No."

"Can't spare one or two?" she asked, pouting. "He'll have enough food with the all the chips and burgers and cake Auntie Rowena brought over."

Cas glared at her. "Don't ca- Why would you refer to her as that?"

Anael shrugged. "She said we could."

"Thi- that doesn't mean we hav- should. And what she bring all that stuff for, anyway? We have ple- enough st-food."

She shrugged. "It's what girlfriends do for their boyfriends."

"She's n- they are- they went out twice. Dad has not called her his girlfriend. I-I dont want to talk about this anymore. G-g-get out."

"Mmm." Anael quickly snatched one of the mini hotdogs and popped it in her mouth. She snatched the cooler up and headed out, quickly sliding the door shut behind her.

Hands on his hips, Castiel ran his eyes along the short rows of food. Hesitantly, he picked one up and bit it in half. Swallowing, he let put a relieved sigh. It tasted fine, and he felt silly for worrying.

The sliding door opened again, and in walked Dean. Cas took a moment to check the high schooler out; tight red trunks and a black tank top.

"Hey," Dean grinned. He had one hand behind his back.

The 22-year-old nodded to him. "Hidin' something good?"

Dean kissed him, open mouthed, in response. He tasted like grape bubblegum. Castiel rubbed the younger man's sides slowly, feeling the tightness of his body. They broke a part and Dean handed him something.

Cas looked down, confused. The top was round and covered in black and yellow stripes.

"It's a helmet," Dean explained. "For you. So you don't fa- crack your head if you fall off your skateboard."

Taking the plastic object, Castiel put it on his head and let the straps tap against his face. "I look like a bee."

"A very cute bee," Dean said brightly. "I met your siblings."

Cas pressed his lips into a thin line. "Half siblings. And sorry about that. Not inc- counting Anael, you should've met all six."

"Five."

"Five?... oh right. Alfie isn't here yet."

Dean looked at the tray on the stove. "Pigs in a blanket! Awesome."

"I cooked them for you," Cas blurted. Heat bloomed on his cheeks. "Y'know, because you like them."

Dean smiled. "Just for me? Aww." 

"Tr-try one," Cas stuttered. He cleared his throat and watched Dean grab one and scarf it down.

"Delcious," Dean said brightly. Leaning in, he kissed Cas again, bringing his hands up the man's face.

Reluctantly, Castiel pulled away. "Uhm... I, uh, g- have another surprise for you."

"What is it? A foot long?" Dean's eye glanced in the direction of Cas's trunks

"No, you perv. Someo- some people. My dad's, uhm, work friends are coming soon."

A look of confusion flashed momentarily across Dean's face before a wave of realization made his eyes light up. 

"Dr. Sexy?" he asked excitedly and squeaked loudly when Castiel nodded. "You are literally the best boyfriend."

Cas ignored the heat he felt blooming on his face.

*

2\. 

Cas stared into the bright blue eyes of the sorority girl. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and he could see her jaw clenched tightly.

"Please Carolyn?" he whined. His friend Hannah's twin sister was being surprisingly stubborn, but he was sure he would break her. "It really is important. I promise I'll clean up and everything!"

Carolyn closed the anatomy textbook and looked up at him. "That is the seventeenth time you have asked me." Her voice was flat, but Cas could detect the rage sprinkled lightly on her words. 

"Here is eighteen and nineteen: please let me us- cook in the kitchen. Please let me use the kitchen."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine."

Castiel fist pumped the air planted a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Disgusting," she declared. "When are y- when is the d- meal happenin'?"

"Mm. I think I'll start at 5 or so. And we can eat at 5:30."

"Fine," she repeated, voice soft this time. "Where is th- Where's he?"

"My roommate took him on a tour of campus," Castiel repsonded bitterly. "I had class."

Hannah smirked. "You hate Benny."

"I don't hate him, I dislike him greatly."

"Whatever. Just clean up when you and you're fin- when you and your boytoy are done."

\---

The steam coming off the plates of food and the bowl of chunky tomato sauce filled Cas with a sense of accomplishment. 

"It looks fine," he muttered to himself, suddenly feeling self conscious. "But does it taste okay... I probably should have done a test." He nibbled on the nail of his right thumb.

"Hey, stranger," Dean said happily, coming in and greeting Castiel with a light kiss. "Smells delicious."

"Spaghetti and chicken parmesan." Cas went over and pulled one of the chairs out. His heart beat fast as Dean sat. Grabbing two bowls off the counter, he placed one in front of Dean and sat down himself.

"Seriously?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. "Salad?" He sounded amused.

"You need to be more healthy." Cas stated, hands folded.

The high schooler shook his head. "I'm good." He flicked the plate with his index finger and it spun.

"Please?" Cas asked, drawing out the "e".

Dean sighed. "Fine. But only 'cause I can't resist your cute face." He took a forkful of lettuce and cucumber and chewed, his face a twisted up mess. "It's sickening."

"Oy," Castiel handed him a bottle of Thousand Island dressing. "Try tha- this."

Dean poured a generous amount onto his salad and takes another forkful. Nodding, he continued chewing. "Tolerable."

Cas smiled and when they finished their salads, Dean rubbed his hands together excitedly. They started to dig into the main meal, and Dean put a generous amounts of cheese onto his.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Cas asked, pointed with a spaghettii covered fork.

"It's fine... I'll be fine. I'll u- take my pills later."

Cas furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wha- what pills?"

Dean didn't look up from the chicken he was cutting up. "My Lactaid meds."

"You're lactose intolerant?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" There was piece of cheese hanging off his face.

"No, you do- didn't." Castiel nibbled his lower lip. "Is it really safe for you to be eating that then?"

"Cas. Relax! I'll take the thing and I'll be fine." He smiled and took a bite off his fork.

\---

Two hours later, Cas rubbed Dean's back as he threw up in his dorm's toilet.

Reading the back of the bottle, Cas said, "Next time take it before you eat."

*

3\. 

Cas slid the omelet onto the plate and stood looking at the table. Five plates and one bowl.

"I can't possibly have messed it up," he assured himself. "It's just eggs."

A yawn from the kitchen's entryway had Castiel turning around, feeling anxious. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester," Castiel greeted his boyfriend's dad.

The man yawned again and waved at the college student. He sniffed the air. "What's all the goodness I smell?"

"Well, I woke up early and decided to make everyone breakfast." Cas had arrived at Dean's house at 9:30 the night before, and was immediately dragged up to his room where they spent the entire night making up for being apart for three weeks. 

John sat down and started in on his breakfast. "Tha- thi- it's delicious," the man said through mouthful off eggs. "What's th- what did you make it with?"

Cas smiled proudly. "Ham, cheese, and spinach." He nodded towards a bowl. "And for Adam I gave him blueberries and cream oatmeal and chopped a banana."

"Can you marry my son?"

Cas felt his face burn. "I... I mean. Uhm..." He scratched the back of his head.

Dean's stepmother, Kate, and his brothers came down then. When Sam was about to take a seat, Cas stopped him.

"That one wa- it's De- was made for esp- specifically for Dean. There's no che- it wasn't made with any cheese in it."

John wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Where is that k- Dean! Get down here!"

"Johnny," Kate scolded as she poured a glass or milk for Adam. "Too early."

Castiel put the frying pan and spatula into the sink and headed to the staircase, where Dean was slowly walking down.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked, tilting his head. 

Dean, his face scrunched up in pain, groaned. "Every step is like being stabbed."

"I suppose I was a little rough last night. But I haven't seen you in three weeks, can you blame me?"

Castiel ran up the steps and scooped Dean up, ignoring the Winchester's protest, and carried him to the kitchen.

"What took so long?" John asked.

"It's, uh... too early," Dean answered, cheeks turning pink. "I'm slow walking in the morning."

John peered at his neck. "Those bite marks slow you down?"

Dean clapped a hand over his neck and Castiel buried his face in his hands.

*

4\. 

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Castiel lifted his head up and blinked at his boyfriend. The high schooler had his red and green striped helmet on and a duffel bag sling over his shoulder.

"Getting a check up," he replied. "Obviously." Dean's brother, Adam, tapped a plastic stethoscope against the middle of his chest.

"Bump bump," he giggled, tapping faster. "Heart is working. Did you know it's in the middle of your chest?"

"Oh. I did not. You are a very good doctor."

Adam beamed and put the stethoscope back in his black "Play Doctor" kit. He pulled out what looked like a small hammer. 

"Refexes!"

"Aw, come on," Dean whined, stomping a foot. "Everyone is waiting for us."

Adam hit Cas hard in the right knee. Pain rung throughout his leg and he hid it behind a strained smile.

"Can't go until the doctor says it's okay." The little boy hit his left knee, a little softer, but not by much, and Cas twitched that leg. 

"All done," the youngest Winchester declared happily.

"What's my prognosis?"

"Huh?"

"What is wrong with me?" 

"Oh. You have cooties!" Adam giggled and ran off, taking his bag upstairs with him.

Castiel stood, brushing chocolate chip cookie crumbs off his shorts.

"How did that even start?" Dean asked, arms crossed. 

"I was sitting, waiting o- for you, and he poked me in the fa- cheek with a fake thermometer and asked if I needed to be 'esamined'." He used air quotes on the last word.

Dean bit his lip. "God, he is a weird kid. Let's go." He held out his hand for Castiel to take and they headed out the door. Castiel grabbed his skateboard and helmet from the porch.

Before shutting the door, Dean shouted into the house, "Kate, we're going!"

Dean's stepmother shouted back, "Okay, don't get kidnapped!"

After walking a block, Dean stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, concerned.

"We should race!" Dean shrugged off his bag and pulled out his roller blades.

"That is ridiculous," Cas laughed. "I'd be- win. No question."

"Uh huh." Dean finished putting on his blades and shoved his sneakers in his bag. Slinging it back over his shoulder, he stood and smiled at Cas, making the man's heart pound fast. "Let's go!" Dean took off down the street, and it took Castiel a second to get his bearings and hop on his board.

The park was only six blocks away, so Cas picked up the pace to catch up to his boyfriend. His board ran smooth over the pavement until a filled in pothole nearly knocked him down. He ran a bit to make up for those seconds he lost, and back on his board, he ended up next to Dean.

"Almost there," Dean huffed. "Gotta get to the," he took a big breath, "entrance."

"You'll get there," Cas breathed, "after. Me!" He gave himself one more burst of speed and surpassed Dean to the open gate of the park. Screeching to a halt, Cas bent over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Dean grabbed the wall to stop himself and coughed twice. "Gettin' old, huh?" He let out a heaving breath.

"You're one to talk, pretty boy." 

The roller blader blew a raspberry at him and Cas shoved him playfully. Picking up his board, Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him down the winding path, careful to avoid any sticks and rocks strewn all over the ground.

He spotted Dean's teammate, Caesar, grilling by one of the picnic tables. There were two plastic tables nearby full of food and drinks. Dean sat on the ground and took off his blades, shoving them back in his bag, and took off across the grass. Castiel followed behind at a considerably slow pace.

Anael was by one of the tables, talking to Spruce and a few of the other members of Dean's roller derby team. Cas waved at her and she smiled back at him.

"Cas," Dean said happily, grabbing his wrist and leading him closer to everyone. "C'mon."

Dean had already given Castiel to rundown on his teammates the week they met, pointing to each one in the picture on his wall. Still, the college student felt nervous officially meeting them.

With his throat dry from talking to everyone and his palms sweaty, Cas had finally spoken to all of Dean's teammates and their significant others, and a few friends and family who decided to come to the barbecue. He took a large blanket out of Dean's bag and spread it out over the grass.

"Hey, Ann," he said to his sister, wringing his hands, "where is the, uhm, cooler?"

His sister looked up and down the tables. "It's... it's... right... about... oh! There it is!" She grabbed the plastic object and dangled it from two fingers. "Don't worry, he'll love it."

Castiel took it and nodded. He went over to the the blanket and sighed happily when he saw Dean's smile. Taking a seat right next to him, Cas opened the cooler.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he took a large sandwich shaped piece of foil.

"Steak." Cas pulled out a Tupperware container and opened it. "And broccoli and carrots."

Dean gagged. "Gross. My body will never get used to the healthy crap you keep giv- shoveling down my mo- throat." He unwrapped the foil and balled it up. "Mmm," he moaned when he took a whiff. It was perfectly cut, nestled between two slices of white bread. "Medium rare?"

"Of course," Castiel responded. He watched as Dean took a big bite, a feeling of pride blooming in chest and crawling into his heart. 

"God," Dean mumbled through a mouthful of meat and bread. "You're awesome."

Cas bit his lip and looked away, all of a sudden feeling shy.

*

5\. 

"I'm d- finished. Are you happy?"

Cas pushed down the laughter rising inside of him and turned around. His boyfriend was sititng at the small kitchen table, arms crossed and an expectant expression on his face. Sweat dripped off his forehead and an apple core was resting on a napkin in front of him.

"Very. Just wait a minute."

Castiel wiped at his face with a dish towel and turned back to the stove. 

With the first floor air conditioner broken, the summer heat creeped in from the outside and battled with the wind from the small fan at the counter. 

"Hurry up," Cas's father demanded from his seat next to Dean. "Not getting any... younger." His tongue poked out as he wrote in the book Cas had gotten him for his birthday.

Castiel rolled his eyes and finished up. Carefully balancing the three plates, he slowly walked to the table and offered his arms to Dean, who grabbed two of them. The third one Cas had to poke his dad with.

"Huh?" Chuck finally looked up from his writing. "Oh. Ri- thanks." Using one hand to continue writing, he used the other to munch away on his cheeseburger.

"Dean, slow down!" Castiel scolded.

"What?" The high schooler's mouth was covered with ketchup and bits of chopped meat. "I was hungry!"

Castiel wiped at his mouth with a napkin. "You're always hungry. Did you take your Lactaid?"

"Yes, dad." Dean swallowed. "Hmm. I can't really taste the tomato and lettuce."

"Good. Maybe now you'll eat be- healthy without my for- making y-you."

"Doubt it."

*

\+ 1

A shrill noise stabbed Cas in the ears when stepped into the Winchester house.

"Dean?" he called out, walking to the kitchen. "Dean?"

Steam was coming out of a frying pan in the sink, and Dean was standing at the open window, flapping a towel in the breeze.

"What happened?" Cas asked, speaking over the alarm.

Dean started and dropped the towel onto the floor.

"I... I... I..." The high schooler breathed in and out heavily. "I don't know what happened!" He ran over to a chair and pulled it to the wall. He stood on it and grabbed the smoke detector, popping it open to take the batteries out. The silence was abrupt and a ringing lingered in Cas's ears. "I knocked over a c- con- contianer of apple juice an-and I wasn't watching what I was doing and I... I'm not an idiot, I kn- swear. I know how to cook, I just..." Dean jumped down and ran to the sink. He picked up the pan and stared forlornly at it. 

Cas put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We can order something."

Dena looked up at him, eyes shiny. "It's... it was supposed to be le- l- lemon chicken. I was trying... I wanted to." He sighed loudly. "I know how to cook. I'm not an idiot. I... really wanted tonight to be special. You're going back to school tomorrow and I... I h- had this whole thing planned. To show you..."

"Show me?"

"I got it a few months ago." Dean pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Castiel. 

Unfolding it and reading quickly, Cas's jaw dropped. "This is... i- it's and acceptance letter to Stanford."

Dean nodded. "Its goi- supposed to be a surprise. I never thought about college but then I met you and I just... I know it's dumb 'cause it's gonna be your last y- year and we can just s- s- see each other a lot, but I just thought it would be nice t-"

Castiel grabbed Dean by his cheeks and kissed him. He rubbed his thumbs along the future college student's face.

"You're gonna do great there, pretty boy."

They smiled at one another.


End file.
